Unexpected Reactions
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Stopping in a small town Goyjo is surprised to run into an old friend of his. Rei and his sister don't react in the way the Sanzoikkou expect


**Unexpected Reactions:**

"SANZOOOOOOO!" Goku called, being as cute as possible so as not to annoy the temperamental monk. Sanzo's eye twitched slightly, but that was the only sign of his displeasure. He had been listening to the wind; it was a slight breeze blowing through the trees. All in all it was a pleasant sound.

"_What _Goku?" He said, trying to keep his temper in check. Hakkai giggled happily; the monk hadn't threatened to shoot either of the occupants of the back seat.

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, and it seemed like he was going to say something meaningful 'for once' Sanzo thought. The saru's lips were pursed slightly in thought and he had his index finger on his chin.

"When are we going to get to the next town? Hare hetta….." He whined pathetically. Sanzo's face darkened and he shot up from his seat and whacked Goku on the head with his fan.

"SANZOOOOO! WHY'D YOU HIT ME!"

"Because you're a baka, you bakasaru!" Goyjo's snickering was cut off by Sanzo's threatening glare. "Shutting up…" he said nervously.

"There's the town, right up ahead." Hakkai's smile hadn't faltered and his tone was filled with mirth.

"ALRIGHT!" Goku yelled in delight. Right in Sanzo's ear. There were several more whacks with the fan, to both Goku and Goyjo (for his incessant commentary), and then they were entering the small town Hakkai had told them about.

The town was like all the others they had been to, lots of people busily shopping in the market and merchants trying to sell people their goods.

--

"We'd like two rooms please," Hakkai told the innkeeper, a young woman who glared daggers at Goyjo when he glanced at her. She hadn't appreciated the kappa hitting on her, and she made that fact known. Goyjo, now sporting a black eye, hid behind Hakkai while Goku laughed at him.

"That'll be 10,000¥ (I'm not sure if that's what it'd really be….), would you like to have dinner served in your rooms? That'll cost 500¥" She said, smiling politely.

"I didn't know they did that at inns" Goku said, attracted by the mention of food. The girls smile turned genuine.

"Well, normally they don't, but we make an exception here. My brother is the one who cooks the food, so we figured it would help bring in customers." Hakkai nodded.

"That sounds like a very good idea; I wonder why no other inns have done that."

"Well, because they probably don't want to pay another employee," the woman said, laughing slightly, her long brown hair slipping from the loose braid that fell over her left shoulder.

"Well, I think that would be nice, we'll take our dinner in our room the-" A loud crashing noise from a room further in the inn interrupted him, and the woman cursed under her breathe, gave an apologetic look to Hakkai, and shot towards the back of the inn.

The Sanzo-ikkou could hear muffled shouting and a moment later someone came flying out of the room. They slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the floor upside down; apparently their attacker had flipped them over their shoulder.

The Sanzo-ikkou stared for a moment and then Hakkai went to see if whoever had been thrown was all right. The first thing he noticed was that it was a rather lean boy, with black-blue hair a little shorter then Sanzo's, and a lot messier. The second thing he noticed was the boys emerald green eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

"Oi….." the boy groaned, in a rough, gravely voice.

"Rei-niichan!" he heard the woman's voice come from the room and when he glanced over she was panting slightly and her eye was twitching.

"Azusa-nee," 'Rei-niichan' gasped out, his eyes focusing on the angry woman; horror was written all over the boys face and he had frozen. He reminded Hakkai of a mouse who had been cornered by a snake.

"Rei…niichan…." She said, her voice shaking in rage. Hakkai never would have imagined she could get so scary looking. "That was the 33rd time this WEEK that you have broken that window, just WHAT are you doing in here!" she practically screeched at the upside down boy. Upon closer inspection Hakkai realized the boy was now tilted side-ways, and in danger of falling over.

"I can't HELP it Azusa-nee! Gomen! Gomen! PLEASE DON'Y HURT ME!" Rei whimpered and this seemed to calm Azusa down slightly; but only slightly.

"Fine. I understand…just…_try _not to do it again? Please?" Rei nodded enthusiastically, effectively tipping him the rest of the way over with a loud _thud _and a painful "oof!"

"Daijoubu ka?" Hakkai asked, slightly worried. A small frown appeared on the boys face only to disappear a moment later when he glanced behind the polite man.

"Goyjo-niichan!" He practically shouted and scrambled onto his feet heading straight for the red-haired man.

Goyjo's eyes had widened significantly and his mouth was slightly opened in surprise. After a moment he seemed to realize he was staring and he smiled excitedly. "Rei-kun…? No way! It's been, what, seven years? "

The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou took all this in with mostly curious glances at this 'Rei-kun.'

"Saa, I've been meaning to get in touch with you, I've just been so busy with the restaurant, and…" here he smiled so brightly that even _Sanzo _had to smile back, if only turning the corners of his mouth up. "…my sister!" Goyjo looked extremely pleased for some reason and then remembered who it was that gave him his black eye.

"Nice girl, has a strong right hook," he said, with that cocky smirk he always used. Rei nodded happily and winked at Goyjo.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for you, she doesn't like guys….if you know what I mean." He started laughing hysterically and after a moment Goyjo's perverted mind got what he was implying. A look that seemed to say 'OH!' appeared on his face and then he laughed too.

Throughout the whole exchange Sanzo's eye had began to twitch and with the last comment his fan made a reappearance and Goyjo and Rei were both whapped on the back of the head. Rei's sister, after witnessing this, lunged for Sanzo and hit him on the head with a pan. Everyone stared in shocked silence, waiting for the inevitable outburst. But it never came, probably because the monk fell forwards, out cold.

**-This is really old and I quite like it…only thing is, I may not update it (like so many of my stories). I'm very sorry about that but it can't be helped…I love to write but I have no muses at the moment….not even one! My last one died on me (a freak cabbage accident). Anyways, I hope people enjoy this and maybe, just maybe I'll update this.**


End file.
